Torned
by 0margaerytyrell0
Summary: Bellamy is about to leave for Mount Weather but Clarke stops him. They go for a walk, but what could happen bewteen them? How will that affect Clarke and Bellamy?
1. Chapter 1

"Bellamy." Clarke called out.

It was the night before he left for Mount Weather with Lincoln.

"Clarke?"

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Of course." he answered, without hesitating.

They already were in the outskirts of the camp, so they just had to walk a bit further in order to be deep in the woods, surrounded only by the trees and the distant murmur of all the warriors and impatient people back at camp.

"So, what do you need princess?" asked Bellamy, coming to a stop.

Clarke clinched… Finn was the one that had come up with that nickname, and although Bellamy had "stole it" a long time ago, due to recent and heavy events, that only made her heart remember, and hurt.

Bellamy quickly realized the shift of her mood and how tense she had become. He walked over to her, and without even given a second thought to it, he hugged her and whispered:

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Its fine, Bellamy." Clarke said, interrupting him. "I just…" now stepping away from the hug, Clarke looked a lot more serious.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy was getting concerned.

"I have to do this. I… I can't be worried about your safety every second you're away! I have an army to lead, friends to save, and I can't let my judgement be clouded because I am worried you might get hurt, or worse, instead of being worried you won't be able to do your part. You are crucial to this plan, and I need to see things that way, objectively!" Clarke was trying to keep calm and control her emotions, but there was clearly a tone in her voice that gave away how she truly felt.

She paused for a while. Bellamy wanted to say something, but he didn't quite know what. He understood what she meant and didn't blame her for feeling/thinking like that.

"Clarke, don't worry about me! I am going to be fine, and I'll be able to shut down the acid fog. We are going to win this war, and save our friends!" Bellamy tried to sound the most confident and reassuring he could, but he was well aware of how badly this could go, very easily.

"I know. At least that's what I try to say to myself…" she was a bit calmer now, but there was still a weight in her chest. "I just wanted to talk with you and get a proper goodbye before… Just in case…" she pause and took a deep breath, still trying to look like she had everything under control "Before you go."

"Don't worry Clarke, you'll still have to put up with me when I get back, you're not getting rid of me that soon."

That made her laugh, even if just a bit, and this time it was her turn to hug him. And that was not a quick hug. They were both unsure if this was the last time they would have a chance like this.

When they realized it was finally time to go back, they started to gradually get away from the hug. But in that instance, their eyes caught hold of each other, making it unable for them to continue moving or stepping away. Their faces were so close, his arms still around her, the feeling they might never see each other… They didn't even think about it, Bellamy's face got closer to hers and instantly she closed those final inches, kissing him.

The kiss itself was not passionate or filled with lost; it was the opposite of that. There was care, concern, even love in their own away (and the feeling this was long overdue). Her lips, so soft on his; his arms, around her lower back, not wanting to let go… But, despite that Clarke suddenly stopped.

"Clarke…"

"Bellamy, go."

"What? Clarke are you ok?" Although he was getting confused, he was mostly concerned about her and he could have done that could have hurt her or made her upset. Still, his arms continued around her.

"It's time to go." She said abruptly, getting out of his embrace.

He didn't understand what was happening, but he knew something was not ok with her.

"Clarke, I'm sorry if I did something you didn't want" Bellamy said, still very unsure.

"Let's just not… Talk about it. You go back to camp, and I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Clark…"

"Bellamy, just go!" She didn't mean to sound upset or that she was giving him an order, but the tone in her voice didn't lie.

"Ok… See you in a bit." Bellamy said, feeling a bit hurt.

Clarke watched him disappear in the darkness of the trees, and as soon as he was out of her sight, she let out a suffocated cry.

"No, no, no, no!" was all she could think. She couldn't feel like this, she couldn't act like this! This was the opposite of what she wanted. She had to keep everything control, she couldn't let her emotions interfere (especially when she was confused about what this emotions meant). No!

And then, she stopped crying completely. She wiped away her tears, and as she started walking back to camp, she left that place with a final thought:

"Love is weakness."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all the lovely people following this story. First I want to apologize for taking me so long to update this but I have to be honest: I wrote this before the season finale. I had a very specific idea of what would happen and the direction I had planned for the story was completely different from what happened (still I really like how the season ended and I have nothing against it). So, due to this fact, now I just can't bring myself to write what I first had planned. I don't feel compelled to do so.

But, I am however working on another story that takes place after the season finale. This new story won't be posted here (it will be, like I said, posted as a new one) but the events that happened in this little chapter will be kind of a prequel. So, this whole encounter between Bellamy and Clarke (and the kiss) will still have happened and be real in this new story I'm writing. I will update the first chapter soon and I promise I will stick to this new story and try to keep updating it as soon as possible.

Hope you all enjoy this new story!


End file.
